Natsume is Sebastian?
by LauraLovesKyu
Summary: When Mikan breaks her leg, and unexpectedly saves Natsume, she blackmails him. What does she make him do? Become her butler of course! Rated T for language. Not AU, a little OOC in Mikan and Natsume.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this story was actually trying to be a comedic one, except this chappie is more of an intro typish thingymabob.**

**So i actually thought of this one in a dream, except in the dream it was me who was the main person, and i died. BUT of course i changed it up a bit and made it into a...GAKUEN ALICE FIC!**

**Yaayyy!**

**Anywayssss, IS NOT AN AU, they are all just like first years in high school. Natsume was like he was before he met Mikan, "bad boy type of kid". The gang is all one group though, kinda separated between girls and the guys, but they all hang out with each other. Yuu hangs out more with the girls though, but is NOT gay.**

**PLEASE rate and REVIEW!PLEASE!**

**~Chippi**

* * *

><p><strong>~Mikan's POV~<strong>

"I hate this stupid thing!"

"It's okay Mikan, you only have to have it on for two more weeks!" Anna implied.

"I know! But still, two more weeks of crutches, limping, and having a rough time in the shower!"

"Well look at the bright side! You don't have to do P.E., you get to use elevators instead of stairs, and you don't have to carry your own bags!" Nonoko added.

"Well, yeah, there's that, but ugh!" I hate my stupid leg cast. I had to get it since I broke my leg. Stupid weak leg. And it wasn't even my fault that it broke! It's all Mochu's fault! He's a Natsume follower, so he thought it would be all cool to freak me out. Since it's rope season at school, he thought it would be funny to shake my rope when I was climbing. He swung it so hard that I fell off, but I didn't fall straight down, I was flung across the gym, so I didn't land on those stupid "safety" mats. Of course Mochu got suspended, but only for THREE DAYS! He broke my god damn leg! We're in high school, you'd think the discipline would be stricter.

"So who's gonna help you with your bags after first period?" Nonoko asked.

"We would help you, but we only fourth period together" Anna explained.

"I don't know, I think me and Koko have first and second period together, but..."

"But what?" The twins said in unison(Anna and Nonoko, I know that they're not really twins).

"The only person I'm acquainted with in third is...Natsume"

"Aw, poor Mikan" I knew Anna, she was trying to sympathize with me, but she was really laughing on the inside. She had this weird perception that I liked Natsume and he liked me. Which I do not! I mean he's smart, cool, handsome- WAIT! Forget what I just thought.

"Don't you have the same exact schedule as him?" Nonoko grinned. They are both so evil! But they were right, Natsume is in every single one of my classes. It's been this way ever since 4th grade! Am I cursed or something.

They brought me to homeroom. A couple of minutes later Hotaru came in with her boyfriend, Ruka. Ruka-he's everyone's prince charming. Sweet, handsome, adorable, smart, and he loves animals. His only problem, he's best friends with Natsume.

We all chatted for awhile and when Natsume came in with his 'followers' (Mochu, Kitsuneme, and Koko) Ruka left to go with them. When the bell rang, Anna and Nonoko went to their class and Narumi-sensei came in. We went to our assigned seatings, ugh. I had to sit next to Natsume. Sensei made his usual announcements and started class. We took notes, answered some questions, the usual class stuff. Second period we had P.E. so I sat out. During class Narumi-sensei walked up to me and asked me something.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, could you help me out?"

"What is it Narumi-sensei?" I asked

"You see Natsume's been gone all most all the time. I don't have much to grade him on in running, so I need his mile time. Unfortunately, I have to watch the other students, so could you take Natsume outside to run the mile and time him for me? Onegai, Mikan-chan"

"Sure... I guess" Well this sucks. Why did I agree anyway. Stupid Natsume. Wait, did Naru say Natsume's been gone. He's still on missions. He told us that he didn't have to anymore. That liar.

"Thanks a bunch Mikan-chan!" Naru squealed, gave me a timer, and ran off to the other students.

"Sigh" Well off to Natsume.

* * *

><p>"Why do you have to time me Polka?"<p>

"'Cause Naru asked me to"

"He still could've asked anther person. Hey, since when did you have crutches and a cast?" Wait, WHAT? How could he not know about the incident. I mean it was kinda(ish) his fault, well sorta. It _was_ because Mochu wanted to be like Natsume.

"Your stupid follower Mochu decided that it would be funny to fling me off a rope"

"Hn."

We were silent for the rest of it, well except for when I said 'go'. He was pretty fast, so I thought it would be quick and we'd be done soon.

That's what I thought, but I saw someone. No, not Natsume, it was a man, an elderly looking one. How did he get on campus?

When Natsume finished his mile he came up to me, of course, and asked his time.

"5:32. Hey, do you see that guy?" I pointed towards the guy, he was coming towards us. I noticed there was something in his hand, under his...was he wearing a trench coat? That can't be good.

"What are you talking about?" He said looking. When he saw the guy, Natsume froze. It was weird, I've never seen Natsume so frightened before.

He started backing away and mumbling "Thats...He's...No...Not him...It's, no... It can't be."

"Natsume? Natsume! Are you okay?" I didn't think he heard me, he just kept looking towards the man. I looked towards the man as well and I saw he was pulling his hand out from under his coat.

"Natsume, he's pulling something out." I whispered

"Mikan, we have to get out of here." he frantically stated.

"Natsume! He's pulling out..." I started.

"A gun." He finished.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! first chapter of my second fic done! sorry for the cliff hangerish ending<strong>

**Hoped you all like it if ya didn't please give me advice on how to make it better, by REVIEWING**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! thanks**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! its spring break so no school!**

**fyi that means i can update this story more, just saying**

**if thats good news for you than crongrats for you! but then thats kinda sad if this was something you've been expecting more than anything and not excited over anything else...NOT trying to be a downer, just sayin...**

**anyways, on with this story!**

**~Chippi**

**I Do Not own Gakuen Alice, if i did...the poor Ruka, being blackmailed by Hotaru even more cuz they're dating *sob* *sob***

* * *

><p><em>"Mikan, we have to get out of here." he frantically stated.<em>

_"Natsume! He's pulling out..." I started._

_"A gun." He finished._

"Wha? No! That's...that's not possible!" I mean its not right? This is Gakuen Alice! No way would they let a guy with a gun in here!

I looked back at the guy. I could see his face, but not clearly enough to see any distunguishing features, but I would be able to recognize him if I saw him ever again. Not that I really to see a guy with a gun again...

I looked back at Natsume to see if he knew what we should do. He's a guy right? He should know!

"Natsume c'mon! We gotta do something!" I yelled at him. He didn't say anything, he just fell to his knees.

Natsume was frozen. He didn't move, didn't say anything, and his eyes were locked onto the man. His expression was one that I knew Natsume didn't show in public. Fear.

"Natsume? Natsume! C'mon, get up!"

Still nothing.

"It's no use young lady! Hehehe!"

I froze. That voice wasn't Natsume's. I looked up. What I saw was a gun, a gun pointed at me. Behind the gun, was the man. A creepy smile was plastered across his face.

"Wh-what do you want?" I asked. Why did I even initiate a conversation with this creepy guy in the first place?

"The boy! G-give 'em to me! Hehehe!" He demanded.

"I'm not going to _give_ you Natsume" I sputtered with at least a tiny bit of strength in my voice.

"I'll shoot ya! Trust me Missy! Hehehe! I'll shoot ya! Hehehe!"

This guy was obviously demented, because after he would finish a sentence, he would giggle. And when he wasn't talking he would be laughing hysterically in the background.

What really bothered me wasn't his laugh though. It was that he somehow knew Natsume. If someone wants Natsume, then there has to be a reason, be it good or bad.

This guy's reason? Obviously bad.

"Sir, I don't want any trouble! Please, just put the gun down!"

"I'm not puttin' down my only weapon in a school full of freak monsters! No way! Hehehe!"

I didn't know what to do so I turned to Natsume seeking for some guidance, "Natsume! What are we going to do!"

Again no response. Natsume still had the fear in his eyes.

_What could possibly scar Natsume this much? Is it that man? Surely not! I'm sure Natsume is strong enough to at least beat this guy up! I bet Natsume is strong enough to even kill this guy!_

"Nastume! Get up! C'mon, do something!" I yelled at him. Natsume had the same reaction.

"Hehehe! Your'e a real wimp! You know that, shounen! Hehehe! Still scared from that time! Hehehehe!" He continued that hysterical laugh and inched forward.

I kept loooking back at Natsume trying to see any indications of movement. None.

The man reached forward to grab Natsume. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I kicked him, in the crotch.

I kicked a man in the croch.

I kicked a man who was armed with a gun.

I kicked a man who was insane.

I kicked a man when I had a broken leg.

I kicked the man with my broken leg.

I ... screamed.

"YAAAAAAAH!OH MY F#$%& GOD! GAAAAAH!" I yelped in pain.

The man lay on the ground holding his crotch. I quickly hobbled/crawled over to him and grabbed his gun. I inserted a random alice stone I had into him and he fainted. I think it was because he was just a regular human.

I guess I got tired from the fright, 'cuz I flopped down on my butt next to Natsume and sighed. I looked at Natsume with relief. He was still on his knees, but his face was smothered with relief. He looked a lot better, but he also had...tears!

I did a double-take and realized something. I probably wouldn't see him like this ever again. An evil Hotaru smirk appeared on my face. I took out my phone and took a picture of Natsume

I call this photo:  
>Natsume's Tears<p>

In case your wondering, they're 10 rabbits a piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped y'all liked it!<strong>

**I kinda couldn't think how to start this chappie so i had some troubles with that. But i also had lots of school projects, so that's why i didn't update in a while. **

**TGISB(thank god its spring break)**

**btw this chappie is exactly 1,000 words! Yay!**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

**thanks for reading readers!**

**~Chippi**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the long wait! i'm just gonna go straight to the story cuz i can't think of anything to write here, EXCEPT, thanks for the reviews!**

**OH YEAH! i forgot who asked, but yeah. THEY DO HAVE ALICES. thats basically it...**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice...**

**yeah...**

**~Chippi**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Hey Hotaru, where's Mikan?"

"Somewhere."

With a sigh, Anna and Nonoko knew they were getting anything out of the ice queen. Mikan was gone after second period yesterday, and she hasn't arrived to school yet today either. Now that she realized it, neither has Natsume.

"Good Morning. What're you talking about, Hotaru?" Ruka asked walking into the class room.

"Nothing" was her response. What did you expect? She's the emotionless ice queen. One word replies are what you get, nothing more, sometimes a bit less.

"Ruka-kun! Mornin', have you seen Mikan or Natsume?" Nonoko asked.

"Natsume and Mikan... Hotaru you haven't told them?" Ruka questioned Hotaru. Her response, a shrug.

He sighed, "You guys remember yesterday when you heard someone scream really loudly?" They nodded and Ruka continued, "Well, Hotaru and I were asked to check what happened by Jinno. We walked outside to the track and we saw Natsume and Mikan. They were both unconscious."

"WHAT!" They both yelled.

"Don't worry! We took them to the Alice Hospital and they're both fine. Mikan fainted from a fever and the pain from her broken leg, the doctors reexamined it and it was broken in another spot. She needs to wear her cast for two extra weeks then the time allotted. And apparently Natsume fainted from exhaustion and shock. We don't know what shock he went through, but the doctors said he would be fine and he could come to school today." Ruka finished.

"I bet he's with Mikan! Helping a girl when she's sick! How sweet!" Anna dreamed, clasping her hands together.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and shot Anna with her baka gun. The bell rang and Nonoko and Anna quickly shuffled to there class.

Little did they know...

* * *

><p>"You owe me." she bluntly stated.<p>

"No I don't. It was your decision to kick him. You can't blame me for your leg. It was already broken to begin with," he replied smoothly.

"Too bad. I still want something in return. Did you forget that I saved your butt? Want me to list the what I saved you from?" Before he could say no she already started.

"I saved you from getting shot. I saved you from getting kidnapped. I saved you from possible sexual harassment. I saved you from a possible traumatic experience. AND I saved you from possible death. Lets not forget I have a picture of THE Hyuuga Natsume crying. I will get my compensation," once again a Hotaru smirk appeared on her face. Mikan was getting more and more like her everyday! Hotaru would be so proud!

"Fine you want money? How much?" He asked.

"I don't want your stupid money."

"Then what?"

The smirk on her face was a sure fire sign that something good wasn't going to happen to Natsume, "I wan't you..." she started.

"...to be my butler," she finished with an evil glint in her eyes.

"..."

"..."

"Say wha?"

* * *

><p><strong>It's SO SHORT! GOMENASAI! I'M SORRY! but i really wanted to update, and it was either a really short chapter or nothing at all.<strong>

**I guess i suffered from writer's block or something, cuz i couldn't think of anything for this story or for my other one, "We Be the Chosen Three". **

**Oh well its updated now! Thanks for reading *bows***

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks again ^-^**

**~Chippi**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Fine you want money? How much?" He asked._

_"I don't want your stupid money."_

_"Then what?"_

_The smirk on her face was a sure fire sign that something good wasn't going to happen , "I wan't you..." she started._

_"...to be my butler," she finished with an evil glint in her eyes._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Say wha?"_

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume's POV~<strong>

"Say wha?" I asked dumbounded. My face had the slightest of hint of surprise, I was sure of it, but I didn't think anyone would notice.

"You're THE Hyuuga Natsume, you know what I said," she stared back at me, confidence evident in her eyes.

"No way in hell Polka"

"Still using that old nickname from elementary," she sighed, "I still have this you know," she reached into her pocket and too out a picture. It was the picture of me crying. Yeah, I admit it, I looked like a wimp. But that guy brought back bad memories, memories that I thought I locked away forever.

"Che," I brought up my hand and tapped the picture. Within a few seconds, the picture wasn't there anymore, just a pile of ashes on Polka's lap. I looked up expecting to see Polka's surprised face, but I saw something else. Her face still had the confidence from before, only it was stronger.

"Do you think burning everything solves all your problems? Ba-ka, I have the picture on my phone, which has a passcode. I also have it on two different flash drives." _Damn, this girl has gotten smart. It's really annoying!_

"You just wanna spend time with me don't you. Why else would you work so hard to secure this photo?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You'd think after all these years that big ego of yours would deflate. And no, spending time with you is the downside to this proposal-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Proposal? This isn't a proposal, this is Blackmail," my tone was heightened, but other than that, my face didn't change.

"Yeah, yeah. Proposal, blackmail, same difference. The point is that I want you to be my butler."

"And if I say no?"

"I think you can predict what would happen. Hyuuga Natsume, the school's used-to-be bad bay, now a wimpy boy,"_ This girl is really stupid, if anything this'll get me even more popular. Girls fawning over me seeing me cry._

"It's really simple, be my butler, this picture gets thrown away, if not well... you know," she said with a sly smile.

"...Hmph"

"Well?"

"...Fine"

"I told you what would happen if you said n-, wait, did you just say 'fine?"

"Yes idiot, does that brain of yours need to be replaced?"

"Hey, you're my butler now remember. And that means tomorrow morning I expect you to be up bright and early for your new...job" she giggled._ Ugh, how annoying._

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled, starting to walk out of the room.

"And!" he stopped in his tracks as she continued, "Make sure to come here! Not my dorm room, they're making me stay and extra day or so."

With that he continued on his leave, and quickly, but calmly left the hospital.

* * *

><p>A raven head could be spotted leaving the hospital. His usual stoic face looked almost grumpy. Even though he wasn't completely angry, people still steered clear.<p>

_That stupid girl._

_Does she really think that showing the picture to the whole academy will bring down my status?_

_I really hope she figures out soon that I'm just playing around with just for the heck of it. If she doesn't, than she is a bigger idiot than I thought._

_If she thinks a little scrap a paper could destroy me, then she was so wrong._

_Well, let's just see what happens first._

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I HAVE NO EXCUSES FOR NOT UPDATING, how do i say this, i kinda... forgot?<strong>

**i'm sorry, it's just me and my friends have been really into kpop and stuff now, SHINee SARANGHAE!(pronounced shinee)**

**DON'T HATE ME FOR IT! AND PLEASE DON'T HATE SHINee FOR IT! THEY'RE LIKE THE BEST!**

**i was listening to their song Countdown while writing this, its AWESOME. and do NOT say that you won't listen to them just cuz you can't understand what they're saying, i bet most of you have watched the GA anime. WHAT DO YOU THING ENGLISH SUBS ARE FOR! please if you think kpop sucks just give it a chance, and ask yourself if you would listen to it if it was in english, if you would, then what's wrong with it being in Korean?**

**sorry, kinda off topic ther, sooo... yeah, sorry about the short chapter too, but it's better than nothing rite?**

**well until next time**

**ShawolKissMe**

**OH YEAH, i changed my pen name to that ^^^^ (if you wanna know what it mean check out my profile, but i'm not sure if its updated yet...)**


End file.
